


Four Familes

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [10]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Cute Kids, F/M, Fourth of July, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck and Blair with new friends preparing to celebrating the Fourth of July.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Four Familes

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Four Families**

* * *

_July 4, 1992_

On a hot Saturday afternoon in the Hamptons, four families planned to get together to celebrate the Fourth of July together at the Basses' Hamptons summer home. 

First there was the owner of the venue where the festivities were being held, Bart Bass with his only son Chuck Bass.

While waiting for their visitors Bart spent his time upstairs in his son's bedroom, reading a storybook to his seventeen month old boy. Chuck who was entranced by the colorful characters that are drawn across the pages of the storybook, remained quiet while absorbing his father's voice. Just after they had finished the last page of the book, the doorbell of their house rang indicating the first of their guests have arrived. Bart picked up Chuck and carried him downstairs to welcome their company.

* * *

The butler of the Bass household held the door open for the second family attending the celebration, the Waldorfs. 

Harold and Eleanor Waldorf with their nineteen month old daughter, Blair. As they are are the closest friends of the Bass family they made an effort to get to the house first. As they neared the living room, they were welcomed by the Bass father and son. Blair and Chuck after having seen each other, begged to be let down from their respective fathers' arms by wriggling themselves out of their arms. Both Harold and Bart gave a bit of a chuckle at their children's determination and happily sat them down on the huge sofa. Having been freed, the one year old best friends grabbed at each other and spoke with their own language that the adults could barely understand. Eleanor took out Blair's toys from her baby bag and laid them out on the carpet for the kids. Chuck and Blair's parents also settled themselves and had a conversation apart from the children's. 

After a few minutes, the doorbell once again rang.

* * *

The third and fourth family arrived at the same time at the Bass household. The Archibalds and the Van der Woodsens.

Howard Archibald who everybody calls the 'the Captain' is a business associate of Bart Bass. He brought with him his wife, Anne and their fourteen month old son, Nathaniel. 

Lily Van der Woodsen, a frequent client and friend of Eleanor for Waldorf Designs brought with her, her nearly one year old daughter Serena.

Bart stood up to welcome them and invited them to join the others in the living room. After finishing hugging and greeting one another, Anne let Nate down on the carpet so he could acquaint himself to his fellow toddlers as Lily did the same for Serena. Harold introduced Nate and Serena to Chuck and Blair and soon the four of them were playing and giggling like they have known each other all along.

And so on a Fourth of July afternoon. Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena got together for the first time.


End file.
